


Laughter

by Originia



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Hugging, I don't know, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Post-Series, and very sappy, but that high you get from laughing a lot, for no indicated reason, friends laughing together, its very gay, leads to a development in their relationship, they laugh a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Originia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had gotten closer over the years. Ross had opened up more. Alba had gotten a little less sensitive. And a particular brand of humour seemed to have developed from it. It wasn't unusually for them to be seen laughing together over some inconsequential reason.</p>
<p>The kissing though, that was new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my old documents and found this. It was basically finished (not finished _well_ , mind you), so it's a mystery why it never got posted anywhere. So here you folks are. Wonder who's still in the Senyuu fandom. :P

They were laughing uncontrollably by this point, leaning against each other for support. Their chests heaved with each gasping breath. Alba wasn't even certain what it was they were laughing about anymore. Something small, probably. It usually was. Something not even all that funny in the first place. But it was the end of a long day, and although Alba couldn't vouch for Ross, he was tired and his brain was feeling more than a bit stupid. 

Ross had slung a heavy arm over his shoulders. It had been unexpected, but not all that surprising, and yet Alba had nearly buckled under its weight. They had laughed some more, and Alba had leaned into Ross to prevent himself from falling over. Ross was warm next to him, his laughter loud in Alba's ear. It was nice, if a little tad overwhelming. 

Alba coughed, laughed some more, and then finally managed to ease a small breath into his burning lungs. Alba thought that perhaps this latest bout of mania was finally dissipating. But then one of them tripped, both stumbling wildly to one side, and now Alba was the one that was holding them up. 

The newest mess of laughter started with Ross cursing loudly into Alba's hair, and then sneezing right into his ear. Alba could barely breathe he was laughing so hard. He found himself thinking that broken ribs had nothing against this kind of pain. 

"This is so fucking stupid," Ross managed to heave between breaths, which only made Alba laugh more. "I hate everything."

They had gotten closer, over the years. Ross had opened up more. Alba had gotten a little less sensitive. And a particular brand of humour seemed to have developed from it. Manic laughter had become something that wasn't necessarily all that strange. Sometimes it was the small things. Sometimes it was the memories. Sometimes it was Ruki or Crea or even one of themselves saying something so outlandishly bizarre that they were reminded exactly how truly unconventional their lives were.

It was an odd sort of bond, a kind of push and shove type relationship that had formed between them. Alba didn't really know quite how to describe it. Not that he ever really had to. It seemed like everyone who knew them kind of understood their weird little symbiosis. It was nice. It meant that he didn't have to think too hard about what exactly he and Ross had. What they were. 

The laughter was still going strong. They had, surprisingly, not fallen over yet. That happened more often than not. It was usually how these sorts of things ended. They would laugh and laugh until finally, ultimately, one of them lost their balance. And then down they would go, Alba somehow, always getting the worst of it. Whether it was he the one who was falling, or if Ross pulled him down as a sort of human pillow. Then they would laugh some more. Laying on the ground, looking up at whatever happened to be above them at the time. 

But they were still standing. Still leaning against each other. In each other's space. Ross' arm still laying heavily over Alba's shoulders. Alba pressed up against Ross' side, laughing into his chest. The lack of oxygen in his lungs was almost crippling. His vision seemed fuzzy around the edges. Alba thought that he might possibly pass out this time, and he would never hear the end of that. 

It took a great deal a mental willpower to shove down the next bout of insane tittering and draw in a gasping breath of air. 

That was when he made the mistake of looking up. 

Ross was very close. Alba knew that. Logically. He was leaning against him after all. But it still didn't prepare him for exactly how _close_ that was. He could see the individual lashes of Ross' closed eyes, if he tried. Could see the pinkish tinge to his skin from the exertion of laughing. Alba even noticed the gathering moisture in the corners of Ross' eyes where tears of laughter threatened to fall. 

And he noticed his lips, too. Pulled wide in a grin, teeth gritted together as he too tried to stifle the wracking laughs. 

Alba noticed Ross' lips, and the strangest thought of — _just a little closer_ — fluttered through his mind. 

And it was as if suddenly he was moving a little closer, a little _too_ close, and the kiss was weird because Ross was still laughing, and Alba was still kind of laughing too. Their mouths pressed painfully hard against each other, teeth clacking, and the part of Alba's brain that was still laughing went _whoops_ , and they both pulled away at the same time. 

Ross' eyes were wide, but the smile he'd had from laughing was still unwittingly plastered across his face. His breaths were gusting heavily into Alba's face. The laughter had died out with the the kiss, but in Alba's mind was loud with a kind of white noise. He was still close, close enough to see Ross' dazed stare turn into a sort of sharp focus, eyes alighting on him with a growing bewilderment.

Alba was going to damned if he started laughing again. So he held back the residual chuckles and instead said, "sorry." And then, "that was bad."

Then he was leaning back in again so he thought he might as well give Ross some kind of warning this time. "Here, let me try again."

There was no jarring clack of teeth this time. Their lips didn't quite meet properly though, Alba having aimed a bit low. But a quick dip of Ross' head corrected that, and then they were kissing properly this time. Messily. A few scrapes of teeth against lips and then they were pulling away again because they were still out of breath from the earlier laughter. 

Ross hummed close of Alba's ear. "Less bad, that time," he said, and despite himself, Alba chuckled, ribs aching. 

"Wait, wait," he heard himself saying, feeling a bit dazed. "One more time."

And so they did, a little longer than the first two, a little better. Alba tilted his head this time, and the angled helped him prolong the contact. He could feel Ross hum into the kiss, could feel it vibrate right into his skull, and the white noise of his mind seemed to reach a crescendo. 

They broke apart with a small wet sound. Alba figured that must mean that the kiss had reached a certain degree of successfulness. 

"So this is a thing now, huh?" Ross stated more so than asking. 

Alba tried to think through the haze in his mind. "Hmmm?"

Ross chuckled at him and flicked at the hair next to Alba's ear. "Kissing, you idiot." The words held an amused, if slightly fond tone to them. Alba's face felt warm, and he figured that he was probably blushing. 

"Yeah," he said, a bit breathless. He found himself wondering what Ruki and Crea would have to say about this. A small chuckle burst from his lips. His sides protested against the abuse, and he ducked his head against Ross' collarbone. 

Ross gave a thoughtful hum, and Alba could feel the vibrations through the contact. Ross' arm pressed against his shoulders. Alba realized that their leaning had become a hug.

"Nice," Ross said simply, and Alba couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
